Naruto The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Izana Uzumaki
Summary: Title says it all, this is the tale of Naruto the legendary super saiyan. NarutoXKasumi (fem Naruto)X Akame (fem sasuke)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Izana Uzumaki here with a new crossover that I couldn't get out of my head, I know that it's been a while since I've updated my other stories but I've had valid reasons and that being life is a bitch.**

**Anyways I'll try updating faster from now on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Prologue**

Tanzuku quarters a bustling town known for its casinos and fine woman which attracts people from all around the fire nation and outside it.

The town's size is quite large and its structure similar to konoha that is it's surrounded by large walls and its most prominent structure is the Tazuku castle which is its most popular tourist attraction and the town like most in the land of fire is surrounded by lush green forests.

Walking through one of the many streets of the town is a couple of two unique individuals.

The first is a male appearing to be in his late forties whose height easily exceeds six feet with white spiky hair that spreads out in all directions and is tied into a ponytail that reaches his waist and the most notable feature about his face are the pair of red lines running down from his eyes.

He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt and traditional Japanese geta and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

His companion is a blue eyed blond girl that looked to be in her early teens with her hair tied into twin tails, she has tan skin with three whisker marks on both her cheeks.

As for her attire she wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar and orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to her right knee.

The white haired man seemed to be grinning from ear to ear as he ogled the women wherever he could find while the young girl wore an irritated expression on her face as she looked at the old pervert with annoyance.

"Hey pervy-sage how are we supposed to find this Tsunade lady if you keep on slacking and perving around?" The blonde girl asked in annoyance once again.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that brat? Why won't you just call me Jiraiya or Sensei?" Jiraiya asked with a twitching eye.

"Hey I just name'm as I see em" Replied the blonde cheekily.

"Kasumi" Jiraiya sighed, why did she have to inherit her father's looks but her mother's personality?

"Well brat just so you know I'm not slacking, when you were out practicing the first stage of rasengan I found Tsunade's whereabouts through one of my contacts and according to them she should be at one of the local casinos right now, so I'm going to get her while you go over to that restaurant and get us a booth would you" Jiraiya asked and Kasumi nodded.

Jiraiya quickly walked over to a casino close to the restaurant he sent Kasumi to and went to enter but before he could the door opened and came out the woman he came looking for with two others.

The first was a busty blonde woman who wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails.

To the woman's right is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. As for clothes she was in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Lastly to the woman's left was a teen with spiky black hair that spiked out in all directions with a muscular yet lean build, he has dark brown eyes and an angular face.

The teen seemed to be about 5 foot 7 and was wearing black boots that reached the middle of his shin with black pants which was held together by a furry brown belt. He wore a dark blue shirt; on his arms he wore blue arm guards that reached his elbows and to finish it all off he wore a black high collared short sleeved haori that reached his knees with blue flames at the edges.

The three had different expressions on their faces; the blonde seemed frustrated, the brunet looked tired while and the teen was irritated which was obvious by his twitching eye.

"Yo Tsunade! How've you been?" Jiraiya greeted as he looked at his long time teammate and childhood crush.

"Jiraiya? What're you doing here?" Tsunade asked with a quirked brow and straight to the point, not feeling like going through pleasantries considering how much money she lost.

"Is that how you greet an old friend after so long?" Jiraiya asked cheekily and Tsunade groaned.

"Man it's been a really long time since we talked face to face huh? And Shizune my you've grown up to be beautiful lady" Jiraiya stated as he looked her over.

"That it has and thank you Jiraiya-sama" Shizune replied.

"So Tsunade, mind introducing the young man next to you?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the young teen and Tsunade smiled while on the inside she was grinning like the Cheshire cat that ate the canary.

"This is Naruto Senju my son" Tsunade said and you could glass shattering from looking at Jiraiya's horror stricken face.

"Hi,nice to meet you" Naruto greeted with a slight smile at the poor sage who was frozen solid.

"H-how w-when the HELL did you get hitched and got a kid on top of it too?" Jiraiya asked aghast.

Tsunade dearly wished she had a camera with her right now but decided to answer the poor sage's question "Well I'm still single but I got Naruto around 15 years ago"

Jiraiya wanted to say something at the ridiculousness of the situation but couldn't because his jaw was stuck glued to the ground from the news.

His old teammate who had left the village due to the death of her lover had somehow moved on and now even had a SON!

Jiraiya really wanted to meet the man that could woo even Tsunade but before he could ask anything more he was interrupted by his newest student.

"Hey pervy sage I got us a booth like you said, did you find her?" asked Kasumi as she walked over to the group and got a good look at them but stopped when her eyes locked with the spiky haired teen.

Naruto blinked as his brain stopped functioning as he looked at the blonde angel in front of him and he could have sworn he felt his heart hammering inside chest as he stared at her.

Every second he looked at her he could feel himself being enraptured by her beauty; all his life he had never felt like this for anyone before and it was an odd yet pleasant sensation inside his chest as he continued to gaze at her.

After what seemed like eternity of locking eyes with the young blonde, his body moved on its own and he took both her hands in his own.

"Is this what they call love at first sight?" the words left his mouth without him even thinking them and before his brain could register what happened the action had been done.

Kasumi coloured different shades of red as she heard those; all her life she was neglected, glared at and scorned. Her peers mocked and looked down on any of her skills or achievements and never truly acknowledged her.

The fact that this admittedly good looking guy came up to her with eyes as if he was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world and confessed his love was something she never expected to happen to her period.

Thus she was confused on what do or say except do her best impression of a tomato.

Tsunade and Jiraiya who was distracted by the odd turn of events looked on in amusement while Shizune looked at her surrogate little brother with a raised brow. It wasn't like him at all to act like this; the only things he ever showed interest in were training, jutsu and food.

"U-uh- sorry about that! I u-um nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Senju" Naruto quickly let go of Kasumi's hands as his mind restarted and quickly introduced himself in order to relieve some awkwardness.

"K-Kasumi Uzumaki" Kasumi stuttered as she got a better look at him and had to hide her blush at his cool clothes at least to her.

"Damn I never thought I'd see the day you would show any form of interest in girls but I'm glad you did; had me worried there for a second" Tsunade decided to tease her son and this time Naruto blushed.

"M-mom!"

"Well how about we talk over some food and drinks? My treat" Jiraiya said and everyone agreed.

**Scene Change**

After the group got to the restaurant and ordered, Jiraiya decided to continue the conversation.

"So Tsunade you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you at least physically" Jiraiya said smoothly and looked on in amusement at Naruto and Kasumi who couldn't meet each other's gaze yet still kept stealing glances at each other.

He was silently grateful that Kasumi was keeping herself busy so he could talk Tsunade over to becoming the new hokage.

"True but you sure have, the years haven't been kind on you" Tsunade said with a smirk as she paid more attention on her son who was acting like this the first time ever! Looks like those teenage hormones finally kicked in!

"That hurt y'know" Jiraiya said with mock hurt.

"That aside I'm here on important business other than catching up" Jiraiya started and everyone paid close attention to him as his voice got serious.

"I know, so what is it?"

"During the chunin exams two weeks ago, Orochimaru attacked with help from Suna and our village suffered heavy losses and one of them was sensei; he died and… named you his successor" Jiraiya said with a sigh and Tsunade scowled.

"The old monkey had it coming, being the hokage is a fool's job and I'm not taking it"

"Hey who do you think you are calling jiji a fool?! He was a great hokage and a hero!" Kasumi shouted, angry at the audacity of the blonde sanin.

"And he's dead, that's what awaits all those fools who want to or become hokage" Tsunade replied and Kasumi stopped, thinking over what the sanin said and her words were true that they were dead but they weren't fools, they were heroes.

Kasumi lowered her head with here shadowing her eyes.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto looked on at the exchange with slight worry.

"Take it back…" Kasumi said with a dangerous tone

"Excuse me" Tsunade asked with a scowl

"I said take back what you said about the hokage!" Kasumi shouted and Tsunade frowned

"Or else what?"

"I'll knock your lights out!"

"Is that so then let's take this outside" Tsunade said as she walked out, followed by Kasumi and they rest reluctantly followed.

**Fight goes exactly like in anime**

After the beat down Kasumi received from Tsunade both decided to hold a bet on whether Kasumi can master the rasengan in three days.

"Well then see you in three days" Tsunade said as she walked away.

**Scene Change**

After the first day passed and Naruto couldn't stop himself and decided to find and see Kasumi's training.

After searching for her chakra and finding it rather easily considering her chakra is like a lighthouse, Naruto made his way to the forest.

Naruto sweat dropped as he stared at the abysmal chakra Kasumi had and sighed after watching for half an hour of her trying and failing to perform the jutsu.

'Wouldn't hurt if I give her some advice' Naruto thought as he decided to reveal himself.

"You do know that you can't say you mastered the rasengan if you need to use both hands to perform it" Naruto said and Kasumi jumped at the sudden voice.

"Oh it's you… Naruto right?" Kasumi asked and blushed a little when she remembered what he told her the first time they met.

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked as she stopped her training.

"Well I thought I should give you some pointers since Jiraiya doesn't seem to be doing it" Naruto said smoothly and Kasumi sweat dropped since Jiraiya dumped her to get some sake and bother Tsunade.

"Do you even know the rasengan?" and her answer was in the form of a blue spiralling sphere of energy in his hand.

"Wow you can do it too! Who thought you?"

Naruto smirked "Myself actually, my mother mentioned it once to me and I experimented till I got it down"

Kasumi's eyes sparkled as she looked at him in wonderment "So do you know tons of other jutsu too?"

Naruto smiled "Yeah, though most of them are too destructive for a demonstration"

"Really?! Will you teach me one?!"

"Sure but first I think you should master the rasengan first"

Kasumi nodded happily "Alright! So what do you think I should do to?"

Naruto rubbed in his chin in thought "Well you're already on the second stage, if you had better chakra control it would have been easy but… hmm maybe you can with shadow clones considering your reserves"

Kasumi quickly nodded and summoned a shadow clone to help her create the rasengan.

Naruto blinked then blinked again as he looked at Kasumi try to create the rasengan with the help from her clone.

"You know the shadow clone jutsu" Naruto asked incredulously since he was pretty sure that was a forbidden technique to be taught to genin.

Kasumi looked over at him and nodded "Yeah it's kinda of a long story of how I learned it"

Naruto sighed at her "Then why don't' you use shadow clones to learn the jutsu faster?"

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked confused and Naruto sweat dropped

"Shadow clones transfer their memories once they pop, which means that any information they learn will be sent back to the original and that also includes any jutsu they learn" Naruto finished and sweat dropped when Kasumi looked at him as if he'd given her all the year festivals at once.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Kasumi shouted as she created fifty copies of herself.

"Alright let's get to work!" Kasumi said with a cheer

**Scene Change**

**Kasumi masters the rasengan and can make rasengan in both her hands.**

**The rest of the days are same as canon till the part where shizune tells jiraiya about Orochimaru's offer.**

"So you're telling me Orochimaru offered her the chance to reunite with Dan and Nawaki and that she might accept" Jiraiya said sluggishly due to the drug Tsunade added to his drink.

"Yes…" Shizune said quietly as she used medical jutsu to make the counter drug react faster.

"Does Naruto know about this?"

"No he wasn't with us when Orochimaru approached us and right now he went off to get some items lady Tsunade sent him after so he doesn't interfere or find out"

"Then we have to go stop her!" Kasumi said as the three agreed while Shizune wrote a letter for Naruto explaining the situation and the where to come over.

**Scene change**

**The battle goes the same till the part where Orochimaru summons Manda**

"Kukuku well while this has been fun, I grow tired of this charade, Manda finish them off except for Tsunade" Orochimaru said with a sadistic glee.

'Damn it, of all the times to be drugged' Jiraiya cursed while Tsunade prepared to summon Katsuya.

"Fine bu-" Manda suddenly stopped when unbelievable amounts of killer intent flooded the area.

The intent was so strong it felt as if gravity was trying to crush them well that was for the ones that weren't it's targets while Orochimaru, Kabuto and Manda felt as if Gravity decided it was their enemy.

The temperature which was supposed to be warm suddenly dropped fifteen degrees.

Tsunade looked over to Shizune and asked "You did'nt?" Tsunade asked fearfully and Shizune meekly nodded too terrified of the killer intent.

"Oh shit, may heaven have mercy on your poor soul Orochimaru because he certainly won't" Tsunade said and Orochimaru could have sworn he saw her with eyes full of pity.

"What do you me-" He was cut off by a new voice.

"Y'know Orochimaru, normally I wouldn't really care whatever you'd do but threatening and attacking my mother and sister and to top it off hurting Kasumi, now you've done it… you're…" Naruto said as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Oh and what would I be?" Orochimaru asked not even registering the fact the killer intent being leaked is from him.

"You're DEAD!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared and in the blink of an eye appeared right in front of Manda's face and punched him.

The snake summon boss was sent hurtling several yards as if he was a common grass snake kicked away by a human.

CRASH!

"What the fuck?" Jiraiya asked incredulously as he stared at the unreal feat of strength shown by Naruto senju.

"I get he's Tsunade kid but note to self-do not fight him EVER!" Jiraiya told himself and watched as Tsunade walked over to Kasumi to continue healing her.

"Aren't you-" Jiraiya would have asked his question of whether or not Tsunade would help her son if not for the fact he was seeing Naruto using Mando like a Laso; the image was so surreal, it was like looking at an ant using a python as a laso.

"…Never mind…" Jiraiya as he continued to look at Naruto play around with one of the strongest and dangerous ninja in the world.

After swinging around Manda like a laso, Naruto decided to use him like a balloon and proceeded by blowing up the snake boss by shooting a wind jutsu in its mouth after which using speed that matched the hirashin made a giant snake replica of a balloon dog.

Unfortunately for Naruto the snake boss decided to save himself and disappeared in a puff of smoke while this happened the snake sanin tried to get away but before they could using a teleportation seal, Naruto used Orochimaru like a punching bag until the lucky kabuto finished the handseals and both disappeared in flames.

"Damn slippery bastard, next time we meet I will kill you" Naruto promised with a snarl after which he decided to deal with more pressing matters like healing Kasumi.

"Let me take care of the rest" Naruto said as he walked over to where Tsunade was healing Kasumi and took over and amazed Jiraiya yet again when looked at the speed of the recovery.

"So Tsunade, mind telling me what will your answer be?"

Tsunade sighed "You know what to call me from now on Jiraiya, it's lady hokage… but at least I have more than one reason to go back" Tsunade said as she looked at the worried expression of Naruto as he triple, quadruple…. kept repeatedly checking over Kasumi's wounds.

Jiraiya smirked "Oh I know what you mean, heaven help whoever that tries to get in this kids way"

**END**

**Yeah this is merely the prologue and after this the real story starts.**

**I know I haven't explained a lot of things but I will as the story continues.**

**First of all what I want to get out of the way is that Naruto is adopted and he's actually a full blooded saiyan.**

**The pairing is NarutoXkasumiXAkame (fem sauske)**

**Lastly Naruto will use Ki not chakra and I'm adding some power levels, now remember these are based on energy levels and physicals prowess, not skill and Naruto only uses ki while the others use chakra.**

**Power levels:**

**Naruto- 9500**

**Kasumi- 250**

**Tsunade- 170**

**Jiraiya- 185**

**Orochimaru- 195**

**Manda- 290**

**Naruto may seem overpowered but that's only till some real bad guys show up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, first of all thanks for the favs, follow and reviews and like I promised a new chapter.**

**Let's get the story started and I'll answer some of your questions at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Chapter ONE: The power of Naruto Senju**

SPLAH

Naruto sighed as he slumped into one of the many hot springs in Konoha; after the events at Tanzuku town, the group decided after getting the injured healed of course, that it was time they headed to Konoha so that Tsunade could get inaugurated as the new hokage.

The trip to Konoha was eventful, on their journey they encountered a pair of pitiful debt collectors that were given the mission to follow Tsunade and get back the money she owed their village and had been at the mission for over a year.

After Kasumi got involved, she demanded that Tsunade repay her debt so that the pitiful men could get back to their families but what no one knew was Naruto had already paid that debt with the money he occasionally earns from bounty hunting.

After explaining the situation both men thanked him profusely with tears in their eyes and bade the group farewell.

After they got to the village, they were welcomed with open arms and a festival which was held in honour of the new hokage and the heir to the Senju clan.

The news of the return of Tsunade and her son spread through the village like wild fire and many nobles and diplomats came to greet them with hopes to gain favour with them.

Jiraiya ditched them after a short while, mumbling about stupid politics and getting back to his spy network.

So it was mostly him with his mother and surrogate sister.

The most interesting that happened at the festival was the mass amounts of civilians either fainting or pissing their pants, the reason?

When he was talking to Kasumi, well more like Kasumi talking about everything and anything with him listening; he noticed something that made him lose his control.

Most of the civilians and some ninjas were glaring discreetly at Kasumi, while she admirably ignored them but the dam broke when someone mumbled 'demon corrupting the senju heir'.

Naruto could easily say that he never lost his cool easily; sure he might get upset or a little pissed but never rage at anyone.

Well after hearing those words and noticing Kasumi's flinch and the look of pain on her face, he lost it; killing intent blanketed an entire kilometre around them and civilians started to either faint or piss themselves while the ninjas fell to their knees since they were more tolerant to killer intent.

Tsunade had to hit him with a chakra enhanced fist to snap him out of it, needless to say after that fiasco, no sane person would be messing with Kasumi at least so long as the Senju heir was near her.

Naruto sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the warm water; in the fourteen years of his young life he had never shown any interest in things other than fights, training, jutsu and food, hell the last thing he'd shown interest in would have been girls and he had met plenty of beautiful girls who either from noble families or ninja clans but they never really interested him.

The moment he laid his eyes on Kasumi Uzumaki however, it was like a switch had been flipped and he couldn't help the strange warm emotions he'd feel whenever he would look at her or the indomitable rage he'd feel whenever she was sad or someone would try to hurt or upset her; not to mention the worry and overprotectiveness he now has for her.

"What is wrong with me?" Naruto asked himself, since he was really confused as to how or why he was feeling like this for a girl he just recently met; either it was true love or his hormones had finally decided to go haywire.

"Should get back to the hokage tower soon, Mom wanted to talk to me about something… huh most likely she wants me to work part-time at konoha hospital" Naruto mumbled tiredly since while he was a genius when it came to fighting or learning jutsu and his skills have surpassed hers, he isn't interested in becoming a shinobi and getting orders from someone at all even though the one who'd order him now would be his mother.

"Better get going before she gets pissed" Naruto mumbled as he got out of the hot spring and got ready to get to the hokage tower.

**Scene Change**

"So basically all I have to do is work at the more serious cases at the hospital from now on and as for missions, I can go on bounty hunting or protection missions?" Naruto asked his mother as he looked at her working at the ridiculous amount of paperwork that doesn't seem to have an end.

"That's right, since I know you won't do the job if I force you to for full time and you hate 'cowardly' missions, those are the things you have to do around here and as of right now you're officially a jonin" Tsunade said with a sigh as she continued to work over the endless piles of paperwork, damn Jiriaya to the depths of hell for not taking the seat himself.

"You know me, seems like an easy enough job" Naruto said with a grin since now he'd have plenty of free time to work on creating jutsus and training.

"Hey grandma! I thought you were going to heal Akame and Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Kasumi interrupted as she entered the office and looked at Tsunade with annoyance before her eyes shifted to Naruto and she grinned.

"Naruto what're you doing here? And when are you going to teach me a jutsu like you promised?" Kasumi asked with a happy grin, looking at her true friend.

After the events of Tanzuku, she got to know the enigmatic son of Tsunade a little more and she was glad she found a real friend in him; he was honest, didn't care for formalities, curios, really smart but never gloated about it or showed it unless he needed to and sucked at using sarcasm which made him really funny in her opinion.

He also knew about the kyuubi not surprising to her considering he healed her wounds and he didn't care, rather he respected her for having the strength to hold the beast and genuinely wanted to know her better.

His strength from what Jiraiya told her was at the very least kage level and he was a protective person towards those he cared about, she could attest to that considering how he reacted at the festival for her.

And he liked her, rather he was attracted to her and that thought made her blush, the heir of the senju clan and super kage level ninja liked her! She didn't know how to react to that part about him since she never got much positive attention and it was driving her insane on how to act around him.

Her thoughts were forgotten when she heard Tsunade's voice which was full of mirth from what she could tell "Promised to teach her a jutsu huh? My my you really are crafty aren't you Naruto? I wonder what will be your next step" Tsunade said with a teasing grin and Naruto blushed from embarrassment.

Kasumi flushed at the implication and decided to relieve the embarrassing situation "Anyways are you going to fix Akame and Kakashi-sensei or not?"

"Not my problem, Naruto here will be looking after things at the hospital, so bother him" Tsunade said dismissively and Kasumi looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Kasumi's look, since he knew he wouldn't be able to ever refuse her but she didn't need to know that "Alright lead the way and I'll see what I can do for them"

"Yatta! Follow me!" Kasumi said as she lead the way and Naruto but not before having the last words "Have fun with the paperwork hokage-sama!" Naruto said with a grin and Tsunade groaned looking at the pile of paper that seems to be multiplying.

**Scene Change**

After getting to the hospital and getting to Kakashi's room first, Naruto looked over to the silver haired man and sweat dropped when he saw that the man wore a facemask even when he's hospitalized.

"So you're the famous Kakashi of the sharingan? So mind telling what happened?" Naruto asked as he looked at the masked jonin.

Kakashi looked over at the supposed Senju heir according to the gossip he heard from the nurses and could say at one glance that he wasn't someone you'd want to mess with; how?

He could feel the power the teen in front of him is trying to hide and considering his age, that is quite the accomplishment.

"I'm guessing you're Naruto Senju?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and I'm also in charge of emergency or high class cases in the hospital, so what happened to you?"

"Genjutsu" Kakashi said with a wince remembering the nightmarish experience Itachi made him go through.

"Right" Naruto said as he place his hand on Kakashi's forehead and his hand glowed green for fifteen seconds before he stopped.

Kakashi looked on in astonishment at the teen, he just cured his genjutsu induced paralysis in just fifteen seconds and Itachi wasn't even holding back on him!

"Wow thanks, never took you for a medical nin" Kakashi thanked and admitted and Naruto simply shrugged.

"I get that a lot; well you're free to go whenever you want and Kasumi who's next?" Naruto asked and followed the blonde.

"Interesting kid" Kakashi said as looked at the raven haired teen leave.

**Scene Change**

"So who's this?" Naruto asked as he looked at a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees, who laid unconscious on one of the hospital beds. (Yeah she looks like akame from akame ga kill)

"This is Akame Uchiha my teammate, she fought her older brother Itachi a while ago and she hasn't woken up after he knocked her out" Kasumi explained and Naruto quirked a brow in interest.

'So this is the last loyal uchiha huh?' Naruto thought as he started to heal the unconscious girl.

After a moment the raven haired girl opened her onyx eyes and took in her surroundings.

"So anyone else you want me to heal?" Naruto asked sarcastically and he was answered in the form of Might Guy shouting requests at him to heal his student lee.

Naruto sighed and Kasumi giggled finding it funny that the universe seemed to love messing with him whenever he tried being sarcastic.

**Scene Change**

After healing lee's injury in a day, which was considered impossible by everyone else, Naurto decided it was time he kept good on his promise and teach Kasumi a jutsu.

After getting to a free training area, Naruto decided to teach her one of his favourite moves, the flash step. (Yes the high speed move from bleach)

"Alright now the flash isn't that different from shunshin, the only difference between the two is that shunshin is more suited for traveling long distance while the flash step is more combat oriented, this should be easy if you use your shadow clones" Naruto explained and in a puff of smoke Kasumi was ready with fifty copies of herself and all of them grinning from ear to ear.

**Time skip**

"Kasumi!"

"Akame!"

Both members of team 7 yelled as they prepared their best move and charged at each other.

"NO STOP!" Sakura cried but it was too late, both the preteen girls had launched their attacks and they couldn't stop themselves.

"Alright who wants to get killed?" asked a new voice and both Kasumi and Akame's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in the middle of their attacks and was about to get killed!

"hmm" Naruto said lazily as he _caught _both the rasengan and chidori in his bare hands.

FZZZZ

Was the sound of the deadly jutsu as they broke down in his hands with even making so much as a scratch.

"You two do realize that this is a hospital and while I may have let you two making a ruckus slide but trying to _kill_ each other in a _hospital_ of all places; the irony is not lost on me" Naruto said exasperated.

"Naruto! When or h-how did you get here?" Kasumi asked shocked since she never saw him fight Orochimaru before and hadn't seen first-hand of his prowess.

"I came to check on one of the patients here and what do I find? Two genin trying to kill each other… Kasumi you better have a good explanation for this" Naruto asked seriously as he let go of both the girls hands when he was sure they wouldn't fight anymore.

Kasumi laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of her head "Would you believe me if I told you things got a little out of hand?"

"A little?" Naruto asked sarcastically and Kasumi sighed knowing she would an earful from Tsunade later.

"And as for you, this place is for you to rest up not settle rivalries" Naruto said and Akame looked away in anger.

"Whatever" Akame said as she jumped off the hospital roof and dashed off while Sakura feel on her knees crying.

"Kasumi we need to talk later" Naruto said and Kasumi nodded.

Sob Sob

Naruto looked over at Sakura and cringed "Yeah I'm not going to be the one handling that" Naruto said as he vanished in a burst of speed and ignored the crying fan girl.

**With Jiraiya and Kakashi**

Looking at the rooftop of the hospital from a short distance were Jiraiya and Kakashi,

"Unbelievable! He just held a full powered chidori in his bare hands as if It was nothing; I cut a lightning bolt with it once and yet he looked like he didn't even feel it" Kakashi exclaimed his shock while Jiraiya nodded already knowing some extent of the raven haired teens power.

"Believe it or not he did, that kid keeps on surprising me every time I see him, from what I've seen so far he's stronger than Tsunade, faster than Minato and more invulnerable than A's lightning armour and according to Tsunade he's surpassed her at medical jutsu… and this Kid hasn't even started showing his true power yet" the toad sage explained to the one eyed jonin.

If Kakashi wasn't surprised before he definitely was now.

"Just what is he?" Kakashi asked.

**With Akame**

After coming a safe distance away from the hospital the last loyal uchiha stopped and sighed.

"Just who are you Naruto Senju?" Akame asked herself as she stared at the hand that was held like vice by the senju heir.

**END**

**Ok chapter done.**

**This chapter merely explains what happens after they get to the village and the story will slowly pick up from here.**

**This chapter also introduced Akame (fem sasuke) and yes she looks like akame from akame ga kill.**

**This chapter also showed some more of Naruto's skill and power at least to what Konoha knows about him but he hasn't even started.**

**Also lastly power levels, they merely to represent how much energy a person has in their reserves and their physical prowess, although there are special cases like Kasumi whose reserves are boosted by the Kyuubi.**

**Power levels:**

**Naruto-9500**

**Kyuubi-90000**

**Kasumi-250**

**Akame-45**

**Kakashi-145**

**Anyways the more reviews I get the faster I'll update so pls review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thanks for all the favs, follow and reviews and as always I'll answer some of your questions at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Chapter Two: **

"So let me get this right, you not only sent a team of genin with a newly minted chunin on an A-rank mission but you also sent KASUMI on it! What were you thinking?!" Naruto asked with an enraged expression and Tsunade who was listening with a guilty expression, changed to an irritated one with a twitching brow.

"You only care about Kasumi getting hurt aren't you?" Tsunade asked with irritation.

"Of course! Why the hell should I care about some dumb genin getting killed? My only concern is about her" Naruto proudly admitted and Tsunade twitched at her son's devil may care attitude; he didn't give a crap about the world or anything in it so long as it didn't interest him and that was one of the few things she despised about him.

"I didn't have a choice, there weren't any available jonin or chunin I could deploy and you were goen too but we're getting off track here; it's been a while since I deployed them but with your speed you can catch up in no time, make sure to bring them back alive, they are all headed towards rice country" Tsunade ordered and Naruto nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Alright I should get to them in a minute if I go at full speed" Naruto said as he stood in front of the village gate, the distance he covered from the hokage tower and the gate in less than five seconds.

BOOM!

Was sound of Naruto kicking off the ground and running at full speed, the force of his kick creating a large spider crack on the ground and kicking up a giant cloud of dust.

"Let me make it in time" Naruto hoped as he ran at full speed.

**Scene Change**

Naruto stopped when he looked at the destruction wreaked in the forest and looked around, it looked like two iwa jonin had an earth jutsu contest since the ground was completely destroyed and in some cases uprooted.

When he used his sensing, his eyes widened when he looked at the direction of the fading life force and quickly got over to the area.

"Shit what the hell happened to the fat kid?" Naruto asked incredulously as he looked at the thin version of Choji Akimichi who was laid inside a crater and clearly at death's door.

Naruto quickly got over to the injured boy and checked his condition with a quick medical jutsu "Damn, it's a good thing he is or well was fat; the excess chakra usage burned his fat instead of his coils or life force" Naruto examined and quickly created a shadow clone to heal the boy before he took off again, not before noticing the dead body of one of the sound four.

"Heh, not bad" Naruto complemented.

**Scene Change**

Arriving at another destroyed section of the forest, Naruto noted the ridiculous amount of spider webs around and broken or damaged trees.

"Well shit, these guy's condition are getting worse by the number" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the prone and unconscious form of Neji Hyuuga who has a gaping whole dangerously close to his heart.

Creating a shadow clone again to tend to the wounded genin and making sure the sound nin was dead, Naruto raced off again.

**Scene Change**

"Game over little genin" said an injured Sakon who's barely hanging on to his curse mark mode.

"I guess it is" Kiba admitted with smirk, holding Akamaru tightly to himself and mentally refusing to show his fear.

"DI-errk" Sakon was cut off as a punch to the side of his face created a dent in his face, elongated his neck abnormally, mostly likely breaking it and finally sent him hurtling through multiple trees and boulders.

"What?" Kiba asked dumbly as he stared at his saviour and his eyes widened when he recognized him as Naruto Senju.

"Cool, looks like you're not half dead yet" Naruto said as he looked at Kiba and noted the multiple wounds and the condition of his dog.

The senju quickly created a shadow clone to heal the boy.

"Uh thanks but that guy has a twin sharing a body, you have to take him out too if you want to finish them off" Kiba quickly informed the senju heir, who raised a brow in interest.

"Normally I'd see how that works but I don't have time for this, soo" Naruto drawled as he raised his hand towards the direction he punched Sakon in.

Opening his palm, blue energy quickly gathered in his hand and took the form of a spiraling sphere.

BOOM!

Was the sound of the end of Sakon and Ukon.

Kiba looked on in shock as a two hundred meter radius of forest was literally destroyed in a second.

"W-what the hell was that?" Kiba asked in awe as he stared at the instantaneous destruction of the sound ninja.

"A mini and underpowered big bang rasengan, cool huh?" Naruto asked with a grin since he always wanted to finish off an enemy in a cool fashion like that.

"Y-yeah" Kiba nodded dumbly, his mind still working to accept the display of power so easily given off.

"Well my clone will heal you since I have to go, so see ya!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

**Scene Change**

The next sight Naruto came to was the form of Shikamaru standing over the dead body of a sound kunoichi; noting the minimal amount of injuries on the chunin, Naruto smirked at the boy's skill.

"Hmm looks like you don't need my help here" Naruto said as he appeared next to Shikamaru, who instantly had his guard up but sighed in relief when he saw Naruto.

"Aren't you running a little late? Doesn't matter the others need your help, go after them" Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded after lending a shadow clone to heal Shikamaru, who immediately started asking his clone about his teammates.

**Scene Change**

After arriving at a clearing, Naruto was greeted to the sight of one of the sound ninja about to kill one of his former patients; there is no way in hell he was going to allow him kill someone he healed up a while ago!

"Well shit" Naruto said as he hurried over towards Kimimaru Kaguya who's about to impale Rock Lee.

CRASH

Was the sound of Kimimaro flying back before he could impale Lee.

"What just happened?" Lee asked himself before his eyes landed on Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-san! Thank you very much for the help!" Lee thanked the man who gave him back his ability to be a ninja again, now he owed the raven haired teen twice.

"Don't sweat it, I'm surprised you held out this long against this guy, he's a border rank S-class ninja y'know" Naruto praised before he locked eyes with the last member of the Kaguya clan.

"That was a very strong punch, had I not strengthened my bones from before, you would have broken my neck" Kimimaro admitted with a frown as he assessed his new enemy.

"Huh guess the stories about your clan's prowess weren't exaggerated at all, sorry but I don't have much time here so I'm going to finish this fight quick" Naruto said with a shrug before his eyes widened slightly when Kimimaro activated his curse mark stage two and attacked him with a giant bone spear.

"Naruto-san look out!" Lee warned but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto simply stood there.

"Die!" Kimimaru said as he thrust his spear.

"Huh cool move" Naruto said as he _held_ the bone spear with one hand and watched in amusement when Kimimaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry buddy but this is the end for you" Naruto said as he gathered energy in his left hand before he held it in front of Kimimaru.

"See ya" Naruto said as he unleashed the energy blast at point blank.

BOOM!

The blue blast of energy eradicated Kimimaru, along with three hundred meters of land behind him.

"A-amazing! That was the most youthful and blazing technique I have ever seen!" Lee shouted in awe and continued to rant about Naruto's youth and power.

"Y-youthful?" Naruto said with a sweat drop as he looked at the green spandex wearing genin and decided to save himself a headache.

"Well I have to go, catch ya later!" Naruto said leaving the youth loving teen behind.

**Scene Change**

The valley of the end, a landmark having two giant statues in honour of two of the most strongest ninja of all time.

Standing at the feet of the statue of Hashirama Senju stood Kasumi Uzumaki and at the opposite end at the feet of Madara Uchiha stood Akame Uchiha.

Ironic how two rivals would settle a score just like the generation before them and not to mention that both the two kunoichi have uncanny similarity with the ninja before them.

Akame, sharingan blazing and curse mark activated stared at her rival and secretly best friend with anger and frustration. "I'm saying it for the last time Kasumi, I'm going to Orochimaru for power and nothing will stop me"

Kasumi with crimson slit eyes growled in anger while covered in the Kyuubi's red chakra "And I'm saying I won't let you!"

Akame powered up a dark chidori "Then let's finish this argument with one last attack"

Kasumi powered up a pinkish rasengan due to it being powered by the Kyuubi's chakra "LETS"

Both rivals glared at each other, silently waiting for a signal and like the shot of a gun, moved instantly at the same time

"Kasumi!"

"Akame!"

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"Yo"

BOOOOOM!

A giant explosion of destructive power rocked the valley and both the kunoichi were thrown backwards from the force.

Kasumi's eyes widened when she realized what had happened and that the person that appeared between their attacks was none other than Naruto and both her and Akame most likely killed him.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized what she had done, the only person who truly connected with her was dead because of her, she slumped on the ground; she didn't have the power anymore and the Kyuubi's chakra gone.

Akame sat on the ground, her sharingan and curse mark gone and eyes wide.

She couldn't believe she just killed someone, the attack she intended for Kasumi was only to incapacitate but with both hers and Kasumi's attack, Naruto was most likely dead.

Realization dawned upon her as she realised that she had killed for the first time.

"Damn that's the last time I ever get between a cat fight" Both Kasumi and Akame's heads shot towards the direction of the voice so fast they should have gotten whiplash.

The owner of the voice was none other than Naruto, who was _floating_ in mid-air like it was no one's business; the only thing damaged was his haori and shirt which were both torn to piece from the attacks but other than those there wasn't even a _scratch _on him!

Both the young kunoichi looked at him with gaping mouths that would have put a fish out of water to shame.

"And that was my favourite haori too" Naruto said sadly.

"H-how?..." Kasumi asked amazed but mostly relieved.

"Hmm? Oh you're asking how am I not injured? Well no offense but your attack aren't nearly enough to actually harm me, hell the only thing I felt from them was a tiny tingling sensation" Naruto explained and both kunoichi looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well anyways, I hear you want to go to Orochimaru for power, is that right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Akame, who nodded slightly still bewildered by the enigma known as Naruto Senju.

"hehe…haha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto chuckled slightly before growing into a full blown laughter before he started to hold his sides and started to roll in mid-air, much to the confusion and amazement of the kunoichi.

"What's wrong?" Akame asked with a frown, once his laughter died down.

Naruto wiped away a tear "Well it's just that, for all the praise people shower you with about being a genius, you sure are dumb"

Akame frowned as she looked at him and Naruto could literally feel her gaze, telling him to explain himself.

"You do realize that Orochimaru gained the power he offered you in the same village you're about to betray right? Not to mention Orochimaru would sooner die than willingly help someone get strong as or stronger than him" Naruto explained and Akame frowned, did everyone think she was going to willingly hand herself over to the snake bastard? She had her own plans and she isn't about to let someone ruin them but her current opponent certainly could.

"Then how do I get stronger without anyone holding me back?" Akame asked in frustration and Naruto sighed.

"Well you could ask your sensei but I doubt that would satisfy you; tell you what, if I offer you more power than Orochimaru then would you stay in the village willingly and not try to run away anymore?" Naruto asked and Akame looked at him in interest.

"And who is stronger than Orochimaru and will teach me?" Akame asked and Naruto looked at her as if she were stupid.

"I just took two A-rank, possibly S-rank jutsu to the face and don't have a scratch on me, tell me if snake licking pedophile could do that?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Akame looked at him as if he just grew another head, a _Senju_ willingly teach an _Uchiha_? Did pigs start flying too?

"And why would you want to teach me?" Akame asked sceptically and Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm going to teach Kasumi full time soon anyway, so why not you too? And besides I think you're pretty cute" Naruto admitted and Akame blushed.

There was no way he had an ulterior motive when he would give such a stupid reason for teaching her; Akame shook her head, her cute? No one had ever compared to anything remotely cute yet here he was telling her. Akame glared at him in full tsundere fashion.

Finally she sighed, he wouldn't allow her to leave and he was willing to teach her so why look a gift horse in mouth.

"Alright fine, I accept" Akame finally accepted and Naruto grinned in triumph.

Kasumi on the other hand felt a pang of jealousy when Naruto complimented Akame; since when was Akame cute? She was a full time Ice-queen and yet he goes on saying she's cute.

When she locked eyes with Akame again, the bitterness, anger, hate were gone and somehow the flames of rivalry were rekindled once again.

"So how about I heal you guys up and we can all go get some ice-cream?" Naruto asked and both kunoichi nodded their heads in defeat; Naruto's carefree attitude at everything in the ninja world wasn't something anyone could match up to.

**Scene Change**

Kasumi and Akame panted as they both laid on the ground, covered in sweat (not that way you pervs, too soon for that lol) their bodies couldn't handle the intense workout they were forced to complete.

"You guys are making good progress, at this rate you both will be high S-rank in a year or two" Naruto praised and both glared at him.

"What you didn't seriously think it would be that easy becoming an S-rank ninja?" Naruto asked cheekily.

It had been three months since he convinced Akame to come back and things had gone quite smoothly than he thought they would.

Once returned Tsunade decided since Akame came back willingly she'll only be given house arrest for three months and Anbu surveillance for six, after that it was the matter of convincing more like telling Jiraiya and Kakashi that he'll be taking their students from their wings and under his own.

Of course both objected but a big bang rasengan to a nearby mountain shut them up quite nicely.

After that was getting both the kunoichi started on the training he'd promised and he more than delivered.

The best training sessions with the best exercises, equipment, areas and instructions; he gave them special ways to improve their muscles, flexibility and stamina.

Although the training regime he gave was the one he did as a child, it still showed great results; hey not everyone could be as awesome as him.

He'd have to start teaching them some jutsu soon before they start complaining.

"Ah life is good" Naruto said as he laid back and relaxed on a tree while he looked at the two kunoichi train, one whom he had feelings for while the other he was starting to feel for the other as well.

"Damn hormones…" Naruto muttered to himself before his head snapped up.

"What the fuck?" Naruto asked in shock when he felt five extremely strong powers and one of them exceeded his own! Descending from the sky.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kasumi asked as she noted the frown on Naruto's face as he looked towards the sky.

"This doesn't look good" Naruto muttered.

**END**

**Yeah a cliff hanger, haven't done one in a while.**

**Who are the five strong power levels? Find out next chapter.**

**Anyways some guys were saying Naruto is overpowered as hell and etcetera.**

**Well the thing is Naruto isn't overpowered; rather he hasn't faced strong opponents yet and that will be remedied in the next chapter.**

**The pairing for the story is NarutoXkasumiXakame and no other girl, sorry but two girls are more than enough.**

**As for Naruto going super saiyan, well he will ascend and that will take a while but it will be awesome.**

**As for the issue of power levels, a reviewer showed me that I haven't clearly explained them. The power levels I give represent the amount of Ki or chakra they have and indirectly how much raw destructive power they have.**

**Power levels don't include skills, techniques or physiology.**

**E.g: Sakura who has very little chakra can still harm Canon Naruto because she can enhance her strength or Sasuke can defend against a rasenshuriken using the Susanoo. So while power levels show how strong a character potentially is, they don't decide completely on a winner of a fight since will power, strategy and techniques also count remember that!**

**Lastly thanks for all the reviews and remember the more reviews means the faster I'll update.**


End file.
